Clark Twins: Chapter One
by TheRoseQueen14
Summary: Dean finds out he has twins from a one night stand sixteen years ago. And they're hunters.


Annie Clark and her fifteen year old twin children, Rayna and Isaac were getting ready for a hunt. Annie was a witch. Her mother had been a witch and her father, a hunter. They raised Annie to be a hunter and that's how she raised the twins. They went from town to town, hotel room to hotel room. They didn't know another way. Rayna picked her mother's grimoire up off the table and tried to put it in her bag. Annie grabbed it from her, "hey! What are you doing? You know the grimoire is off limits."

Rayna rolled her eyes, "you let Isaac use it."

Annie sighed, "magic can't kill Isaac. I'm sorry, Rayna."

Isaac was a witch like his mother. Rayna was a syphon. She wasn't born with her own magic and had to take it from other witches or enchanted items. If she didn't have enough magic energy certain spells could kill her. "Come on, guys. Get in the truck."

They drove to an abandoned house where Annie had been watching a vamp nest. They all grabbed their guns and got out of the truck. All three were careful to be quiet. Annie whispered, "stay behind me. If anything happens to me, you leave. You understand? You run."

Both children nodded. They walked through the woods to the house. They watched as two vampires exited the house and jumped out of the bushes. Before they could do anything two men came running in and the shorter of the two trying to cut off a vamp's head. The other vampire attacked the taller man. The short one yelled, "Sam!" Isaac stood there. He had no idea what to do. Annie looked shocked too. Rayna pulled her mother's dagger from a sheath on her sleeve and ran at the man and vampire. The man who was apparently named Sam was up off the ground and fighting back. Rayna ran up behind them and sliced off the vampire's head. Blood sprayed everywhere. The other guy walked over after having finished off the other vampire, "nice one, kid."

Rayna nodded, "thanks. I've been doing that since I was seven."

Annie stormed over, "what the hell! That was our hunt! Wait a minute. Dean? Dean Winchester?"

The shorter man, Dean, nodded, "yeah. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Annie. Annie Clark. You don't remember me, do you? A shifter hunt back in New York. We met at Ryan's, that stupid bar."

Dean was silent for a moment, staring at Annie, "yeah, yeah. How long has it been...Annie?"

Annie looked at the twins, "fifteen years, eight months and twelve days. Their birthday is the nineteenth. Exactly nine months after the night we met."

Sam's face looked like he understood almost immediately. Dean, again, was silent before connecting the dots. Dean looked at Annie, then the twins and back again, "are...are they...mine?"

Annie nodded, "Isaac having your face didn't clue you in?"

Rayna looked like her mother. She had inherited her mom's long, dark hair and blue eyes. Isaac looked like Dean with green eyes and shaggy blond hair. Isaac also had freckles across the bridge of his nose like their mom. Dean looked confused, "Isaac?"

Rayna rolled her eyes, "clearly dear old dad isn't very bright."

Annie smacks the back of her head, "Rayna! That is enough!"

Dean looks at the girl, "Rayna?"

Annie nods, "yes. Isaac Dean and Rayna Hope Clark. Why don't we get some food? I can explain everything. I saw a diner up the road."

They all agreed to go get some food. When they got to the diner, they got a booth and Annie explained everything.

"We met and you left two days later. A week went by and I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know where you were or how to find you. I wasn't even sure you would want them, so I gave birth and raised the twins on my own. I was raised to hunt by my parents and that's how I raised the twins. Six years ago, I met another hunter, Christopher and we got married. We have a four year old son, Elijah. Christopher is on a hunt right now and Elijah is with my parents."

Dean looked so angry, "you didn't think you should tell me about my kids? That I had children out there somewhere? I would have wanted them! I never would have raised them to be hunters! I wouldn't have given them this life!"

Now Annie was livid, "but would you have given it up for them? I've heard the stories, Dean. Would Isaac and Rayna have been worth it?"

Dean scowled, "of course they would have been worth it, Annie."

Sam puts on a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Dean, calm down."

Rayna looked over at her mom, "you never told us who dad was. You could've told me I was a Winchester."

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Rayna, not now."

"Yeah, we have to figure this out," Dean said.

Annie opened her eyes, "figure what out? There's nothing to figure out, I'm taking the twins with me and you can give them your number."

"Excuse me? Their my kids."

Annie stood up, "Dean, maybe we should go outside and talk."

Dean and Annie went outside. "You need to stop, Dean. You can't be apart of their lives. They don't need you."

"Maybe not, but I don't care, Annie. You took the last fifteen years from me."

"Exactly! You weren't there! You weren't there for the first words, the first steps! You weren't there for school and training them to hunt! I am a witch! I had to teach them to control their powers! You weren't there for Rayna's nightmares or the time I almost lost Isaac! He's allergic to strawberries by the way."

"You're right, I wasn't there. I wasn't there because of you."

Dean walked back to the door.

"Dean! Dean, stop! We are not done with this conversation!"

"I think we are," Dean called over his shoulder before going back inside. Dean sat down in the booth. "You're allergic to strawberries," Dean said pointing to Isaac.

Isaac nodded, "yeah."

"Okay. What else? What else don't I know?"

Rayna took a sip of her drink, "I don't have any allergies. I don't like oranges. I love pie! I'm a syphon."

"A what?" Dean asked.

"A syphon. A witch born without her own magic so she takes it from others," Sam explained.

Rayna waved, "that."

Dean nodded, "You also have nightmares."

Rayna looked embarressed. She inhaled sharply, "Mom told you about that."

Isaac put an arm around his sister, "Rayna is an amazing hunter. She just wasn't made for it. She has nightmares about the kills."

"Shut up, Isaac!" Rayna pushes him away and when she does her hand starts glowing and Isaac yells in pain. Rayna yanks her hand away. Sam stood up and Dean reached for Rayna. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked. "Isaac is a witch. Rayna can syphon him," Dean explained.

Rayna looked upset and worried, "I'm sorry. I'm can't control it."

Sam sat back down, "it's fine, Rayna, it's fine."

 **To be continued...**


End file.
